All of the words in Oh...Sir!! The Insult Simulator
This is a list of all words in Oh...Sir!! The Insult Simulator, sorted by word category. Characters who are weak to the phrases below are placed in square brackets [ ]. Character specific phrases will be marked with a * along with the name of that character. Stage specific phrases will also be marked with a * along with the stage they are in. Nouns * a bucket of vomit *Nigel H. * a cheap suit Albert * a cheese shop * a cider-drinking chav * Shufflebottom * a cold pasty *Nigel H. * a cold sausage without mustard * Nigel H. * a cream-faced loon * Sir Knight * a dead parrot * Pet Shop * a demon's asshole * Lo Wang * a duck hunter * By the Lake * a frightened schoolboy Wang * a grunting sow H. * a half-eaten crumpet * Nigel H. * a hamster * a horny little bunny [ postal dude] * Lo Wang * a lazy old codger * Shufflebttom * a lumberjack * a muppet * a piece of battered cod * Nigel H. * a platypus * a public loo * a red-arsed baboon * a ruttish fishmonger * Sir Knight * a strange woman lying in a pond * all of those animals *Pet Shop * an alien hamburger * Serious Sam * an English pig dog H. * angry mob * an ordinary pigsty P. Lovecraft * Dagon * hp lovecraft * defenseless young men Wang *Mrs Maggie * elderberries * fish 'n' chips * Nigel H. * homeless man's socks Albert * kebab made of your mother * Postal Dude * Krotchy The Giant Scrotum * Postal Dude * Louisiana swamp-priests * H. P. Lovecraft dude) * Satan [Postal Dude * some bloody minger * some dirty rag * some dog * someone insane * spam * Stalin's jockstrap Grisha * that Thing on your doorstep * H. P. Lovecraft * the African swallow * the afterlife only in afterlife * the communists Serious Sam * the Cozzers * Albert * the Deep Ones * H. P. Lovecraft * the Hell's Grannies gang Dude * Mrs. Maggie * the Meaning of Life P. Lovecraft, Serious Sam * The Afterlife * the Nazis Sam * the Queen Sam * the Royal Family Sam * the thing you had for lunch P. Lovecraft * Nigel H. * this bloody pet shop *Pet Shop * this conversation P. Lovecraft * this lake * By the Lake * this liver * ER * this parrot * Pet Shop * this place * this poor man * By the Lake * this train * Train Compartmemt * vodka * Grisha * you * your beloved auntie Father * your country Grisha * your cousin's car * your face H. * your father Father * your favourite Bond actor * your hat Shufflebottom * your house Albert * your hovercraft * your husband Father * your Kettle * Albert * your liver * ER * your math teacher * your mother Father * your pimply arse P. Lovecraft * Albert * your seat only in train compartment * your sense of style Shufflrebottom * your sister Father * your sins Dude * The Afterlife * your son Father * your wife Father Verbs * is/are * is/are ''afraid of my minigun Wang *Serious Sam * ''is/are ''an ill-nurtured whey face Wang H. *Sir Knight * ''is/are ''an old bugger Maggie * ''is/are ''an organ in your abdomen Lovecraft *ER * ''is/are ''deceased Maggie (Serious Sam) * ''is/are ''dull and ugly H. * ''is/are feeling a little psychotic this morning Wang *Postal Dude * is/are ''full of eels * ''is/are ''getting fat H. * ''is/are gonna burst with piss *Postal Dude * is/are ''interested in photography * ''is/are ''minging *Shufflebottom * ''is/are ''no more Maggie * ''is/are ''not a part of Europe Grisha * ''is/are ''not interesting Lovecraft * ''is/are ''not migratory * ''is/are ''not my creation *Father * ''is/are ''not Serious *Serious Sam * ''is/are ''old Maggie * ''is/are racist Lovecraft (Serious Sam) *Albert * is/are ''rather plain * ''is/are ''rude * ''is/are ''scratched * ''is/are ''silly * ''is/are sinful Dude *Father * is/are ''stone dead Maggie * ''is/are ''very naughty * ''is/are ''vile * ''is/are ''where you can sit only in train compartment * ''is/are ''worthless Lo Wang * ''was/were ''born in (Grisha) * ''was/were ''burnt like a witch Dude * ''was/were ''defeated by Wang * ''was/were ''in jail * ''was/were ''owned by Wang *Serious Sam * ''was/were ''teabagged by Wang *Serious Sam * ''has/have ''a steaming romp with Dude * ''has/have ''an unsightly face H. * ''has/have ''bad breath Lovecraft * ''has/have ''bum cancer Lovecraft * ''has/have ''no life experience Wang *Mrs Maggie * ''has/have ''not finished puberty Lovecraft *Mrs Maggie * ''has/have ''not so much brain as ear wax *Sir Knight * ''has/have ''only local multiplayer Knight * ''has/have ''tiny feet * ''has/have ''worse hair than Shufflebottom * act(s)'' like * admire''(s)'' pictures of * ate Yul Brynner with *Albert * belong''(s)'' in one of those cages *Pet Shop * bother''(s)'' me * bring''(s)'' insults to a sword fight * can be found in Pokémon GO Knight * can lick my lead *Serious Sam * can not buy a Stairway to Heaven *Father (Albert) * can't dance * can't exercise because of H. * can't hold liquor *Grisha (H.P. Lovecraft) * can't tie a tie Shufflebottom * change''(s)'' into * dance''(s)'' like * died because of *The Afterlife * do''(es)n't like * do(es)n't own a colour telly Knight, Albert * donated organs for *ER * drunk with *Grisha * eat(s)'' only non-gluten lembas *Nigel H. * enjoyed Batman v Superman Knight * fart''(s)'' in your general direction * farted on * found a new application for a cat's butt *Postal Dude * give''(s) a butcher's hook at *Albert * go(es)'' around murdering people *By the Lake * had too much of Fungi from Yuggoth *H.P. Lovecraft * hide''(s)'' in this shrubbery *By the Lake * like''(s) running with scissors *Postal Dude * like(s)'' to flash in the park * look''(s)'' like * look''(s)'' like a sad lemur H. * made a poor deal with Albert *Albert * make''(s)'' fun of the Pope Sam * make''(s)'' me sick * move''(s) like a pregnant yak *Lo Wang * must be fun at parties * need(s)'' a liver transplant Sam *ER * never heard the Call of Cthulhu *H.P. Lovecraft * never partied in Moscow Grisha *Grisha * never watched Star Wars Knight * pissed on Dude *Postal Dude * play''(s)'' hidden object games Knight * pre-ordered No Man's Sky Knight * probably murdered Dude *By the Lake * poses nude for * put''(s)'' on granny's clothing Shufflebottom * read''(s)'' Necronomicon with *H.P. Lovecraft * secretly adore''(s)'' * send''(s)'' you warmest pots and dishes *Albert * signed my petition *Postal Dude (H.P Lovecraft) * sit''(s)'' next to * smell''(s)'' of * stalked * still use''(s)'' Windows Vista Knight * suck''(s)'' at Overwatch Knight, Lo Wang * support''(s)'' * swallowed a chewing gum * talk''(s)'' to strangers * taste''(s)'' like * tell''(s)'' dirty jokes at funerals Maggie, Serious Sam *Postal Dude * used to steal from orphans *Albert * vomit''(s) after drinking vodka *Grisha * walk(s)'' silly * want''(s)'' some Wang *Lo Wang * wanted to be * wear''(s)'' second-hand clothes Albert * went to the Mountain of Madness with *H.P. Lovecraft * will always be alone H., H.P. Lovecraft * will be chopped to bits Wang *Lo Wang * will be damned for eternity Dude *Father * will disembowel Dude *Postal Dude * will murder for a seat reservation *Train Compartment * will reincarnate as a pigeon only in afterlife * will soon kick the bucket Mrsaggie * worked with Endings * mate/honey! *Everyone * mister/ma'am! * Everyone * sir/lady! *Everyone * and everybody knows that! * Everyone * and I damn you! *Father * and I don't love you! * Father * and I have proof! * Everyone * and I'm Serious! * Sam * and it's scientifically proven! *Everyone * and now let me finish the rites! *Lovecraft * and piss off! *Everyone * and stop being a berk! *Albert * and that's a load of bollocks! *Albert * and that's racist! *Albert and Sam * and the Dead One still dreams in R'lyeh! * Lovecraft * and you can't deny it! *Everyone * and you know it's true! *Everyone * because I don't exist! Lovecraft ??? *Father * because you are a spoiled brat! *Maggie * cockwomble! *Shufflebottom * I bet! *Everyone * innit?! *Albert * и я знаю, что ты шпион! (i ya znayu, chto ty shpion! ; and I know you're a spy!) * Grisha * just call me Doctor Euthanasia! Maggie *Postal dude * like a minging peasant! [ albert] *Everyone * now put a sock in it! *Sam * nudge nudge! * Everyone * oh God, who writes this stuff?! *Sam * or is it about the way I talk?! *Albert * pardon my French! *Everyone * says the fortune cookie! *Lo Wang * so go back to your seat! * train compartment only * so, you know, well, innit, eh?! *Maggie * товарищ! (tovarishch!) friend! comrade! *Grisha * which is an ancient Chinese secret * Lo Wang * which makes me stiff! * Lo Wang * which might cause death! *Everyone * which seemed intuitive in design docs! *Postal dude * which will make you die or go insane! *Lovecraft * yeah baby! *Sam * you son/daughter ''of a washerwoman! *Everyone * you cheeky bastard! *Shufflebottom * you cheeky bint! *Shufflebottom * you commoner! and Grisha *Everyone * you cross-eyed, inbred muckspout! * sir knight * you dickbag! * Lo Wang * you ginger! Grisha * Albert * you inbred twit! *Everyone * you lying git! *Everyone * you numpty! *Shufflebottom * you pillock! *Shufflebotttom * you pitiful mortal! Lovecraft *Father * you posh fopdoodle! *Shufflebottom Albert * you tottering fool-born hedge-pig! *Sir Knight * young man! *Maggie '''The next person to write here, please be polite (do not use "every nigga" or the like) and use proper captioning and pronunciation (do not write "every1").'Category:Lists